Chocolat Ensorcelant
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Hermione n'a aucune idée de quoi offrir à son tendre rouquin... Mais lorsque George lui remet une étrange petite fiole, la jeune fille se demande si ce ne serait pas le cadeau idéal. Pitit résumé, vous m'excuserez


8h07, j'attaque

_Discretos, je la poste discretos... Si je me fais repérer trop vite, je sens que je vais me faire engueuler parce que j'ai pas encore posté la suite de Sans Magie..._

avance à pas de loup et appuie dooooucement sur le clavier pour confirmer la publication

En espérant que celle-ci ne me sera pas lâchement volée !!

se calme et regarde autour d'elle pour être sûre de ne pas s'être fait repérer

(chuchotte) Bonne lecture quand même...

--

Leur première Saint Valentin. C'était leur première Saint Valentin ! Leur toute première !! Officielle, d'un vrai couple !! Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade et se calma pour faire baisser la teinte rosée de ses joues.

Dans une semaine, ils allaient fêter leur première Saint Valentin depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ca n'était pas quelque chose de si dramatique…

D'un coup, ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle et elle porta vivement ses mains au visage. Stupide, elle était stupide de s'emballer ainsi ! Mais… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était ce genre de fille qui attache trop d'importance à ces fêtes commerciales, mais… C'était symbolique pour elle…

Elle descendit tranquillement les marches pour rejoindre le salon où ses parents se tenaient. Sa mère fixait quelques photos de famille, le regard perdu, alors que son père lisait le journal. Dès la fin de la guerre, Hermione n'avait cessé de les chercher et grâce à l'aide de Kingsley, elle avait retrouvé leur trace en Australie. Le choc de ce couple lorsqu'ils se souvinrent qu'ils avaient abandonné leur fille unique les avait d'autant plus rapprochés. Et depuis une semaine, sa mère fouillait dans toutes les boîtes de photos, vérifiant que sa mémoire ne lui faillait plus.

« Maman ? »

Mrs. Granger releva le regard vers sa fille et sourit.

« Est-ce que je peux aller au Chemin de Traverse ? Je… Je serais de retour pour dîner, j'ai… J'ai quelques achats à faire. »

La mère tourna la tête vers le calendrier et remarqua la date marquée d'un petit cœur.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide… Tu sais, même si ce sont des trucs sorciers, je peux essayer de te conseiller. Après tout, ton père ne s'est jamais plaint de mes cadeaux de Saint Valentin… »

Mr. Granger ne semblait pas écouter la conversation, trop absorbé par les derniers articles de la bourse. Cependant, il releva le regard lorsque sa femme prononça cette dernière phrase.

« Cadeau de Saint Valentin ? »

Il tourna un regard à la fois interrogateur, inquisiteur et inquiet vers sa fille.

« Et pour qui ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et réussit à se concentrer pour ne pas rougir. La mère éclata de rire et Mr. Granger lui lança un regard noir.

« Je voudrais savoir QUI fréquente ma fille. C'est pour son bien. »

« Ca fait une bonne vingtaine de fois qu'Hermione te le répète. Ronald Weasley. Ron. »

« Le grand rouquin dégingandé ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione et Mrs. Granger qui lui lancèrent un regard noir. Il fit mine de rien et se replongea dans son article, les joues légèrement rosées de colère.

--

Ce « grand rouquin dégingandé »… Il lui avait suffit d'apparaître dans la vie de sa chère petite fille pour qu'il la lui enlève… Des années qu'il entend son prénom et maintenant qu'il s'est enfin décidé à ne plus faire souffrir sa fille, il lui prenait son cœur…

--

La mère secoua la tête en entendant son mari ronchonner dans son coin et se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille.

« Soit à l'heure. »

Hermione lui lança un sourire rayonnant avant de disparaître dans un crack sonore, faisant sursauter son père.

« Cette manie !! Est-ce que c'est poli chez ces Weasley de disparaître ainsi en plein milieu du salon ? »

Mrs. Granger secoua la tête et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son mari.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« Jaloux ? De cet… Ce… »

« De cet adorable jeune homme qui sait rendre ta fille heureuse et lui donner un sourire resplendissant ? »

Mr. Granger grogna de nouveau, se renfrognant un peu plus.

« Tu ne vas pas la garder toute petite toute ta vie… »

« Si je le pouvais… ! Si j'avais pu l'enfermer dans une toute petite, petite boîte pour qu'elle ne grandisse jamais et reste ma petite Hermione… »

« Elle devient une femme, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle pourra toujours rester notre petite Hermione. »

« Femme ?! Une femme ?! Ne me dit pas que… »

« Ca, ça ne nous regarde pas, tu poses bien trop de questions… »

A ce moment là, Mr. Granger regretta de ne pas avoir son permis de chasse et quelques fusils chargés au gros sel dans sa maison…

--

Hermione flânait de vitrine en vitrine, marquant un temps d'arrêt vers celles présentant des vieux bouquins. Elle se détourna en sursautant, sentant plusieurs délicieuses odeurs mêlées les unes aux autres : celle des livres, de l'herbe coupée… Et des cheveux de Ron…

« Un filtre d'amour ? »

Son regard se posa sur une petite boutique récemment ouverte. L'entrée ressemblait à un cœur immense et la devanture était recouverte de papillon rose, mais à mieux y regarder, Hermione reconnue des cœurs en papier qui s'agitaient comme s'ils essayaient de s'envoler pour se détacher de cette présentation ridicule. Le magasin semblait bondé et nombreux passant levèrent le nez pour humer l'odeur qui s'échappait du chaudron en lévitation au dessus de l'entrée. Hermione sentit de nouveau ses joues s'empourprer et cela l'agaça. Après tout, Ron ne l'avait jamais fait rougir à ce point par le passé ! Et juste parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble, juste parce qu'ils flirtaient, juste parce qu'il arrivait à lui faire battre le cœur et la faire frissonner comme jamais… Elle se mettait dans cet état. Et lui ne manquait en général aucune occasion de se moquer gentiment.

Elle reprit conscience alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'affreux magasin et s'arrêta net. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que proposait ce magasin… Sans doute des articles aussi ridicules que sa décoration. Elle ne se trompa pas lorsqu'elle aperçut Lavande sortir en gloussant, un chapeau en forme de cœur serrée contre elle. Le pauvre garçon qui allait être obligé de porter ça…

Elle se détourna à contre cœur de l'odeur de Ron et continua d'avancer dans les allées. Son regard se posa cette fois sur le magasin de Fred et George et son cœur s'arrêta…

Non, ce n'était plus le magasin de Fred et George… Les jumeaux étaient aujourd'hui séparés de la plus triste manière qu'il soit… Elle hésita et se secoua. Elle n'allait pas lui souhaiter ses condoléances, elle venait juste lui dire bonjour !

Elle fronça les sourcils en entrant, sentant de nouveau l'odeur de Ron. George n'avait tout de même pas osé recréer lui aussi un filtre d'amour pour attirer la clientèle !

« Coucou ! »

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et Ron vint lui déposer un petit baiser innocent sur la joue avant de lui prendre la main. Elle retint du mieux qu'elle pu ses rougeurs mais ne pu cacher sa surprise.

« Quelle ravissante cliente que nous avons là. Puis-je vous conseiller, Miss ? »

« Euh… Je… Bonjour… Je… Je passais juste saluer George et je… Depuis quand travailles-tu ici ? »

« Depuis quelques jours. Mon frère avait besoin d'aide alors je me suis proposé. »

Hermione sourit, fière de lui et tenta une nouvelle fois de calmer son cœur.

« Excuses-moi, on a des clients. Je reviens vite. »

Il lui lâcha la main à contre cœur et Hermione chercha George du regard. Celui-ci semblait porter le même chapeau qu'avait acheté Lavande, à l'exception que le cœur était brisé, parodiant parfaitement le magasin concurrent.

« Salut Hermignonne ! Tu es venu acheter quelques cadeaux de Saint Valentin ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en portant un doigt à ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de parler plus bas. Elle lança un regard en biais, et croisa Ron en discussion avec un groupe de gamins. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu.

« Oulà, tu es aussi rouge qu'un troll en colère. »

« Bonjour George… »

Il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je sais ce qu'il te faut. »

« Hein ? »

Il l'attira au fond du magasin, dans la remise et fouilla quelques cartons.

« Tiens, jette un œil à ça, ce sont les derniers que j'ai en stock, ça a eu un succès fou ! »

Hermione posa le regard sur un petit présentoir sur lequel se tenait divers parfum.

« Fraise Passionée, Vanille Amoureuse, Gingembre Coquin… »

« Ah, celui-là je me le réserve. »

« Chocolat Ensorcelant… »

« Celui-là, en revanche, devrait lui plaire. »

« Ce sont des parfums pour femmes. »

« Oui, et alors ? Tu n'es pas obligé de lui acheter quelques choses à lui pour la Saint Valentin ! Tu peux très bien te faire belle pour lui et ajouter quelques petits artifices de ce genre. »

Il attrape le parfum et l'aspergea d'une petite dose.

« Vas le voir. »

« Quoi ? Pas question ! Enlève-moi ce truc ! »

« Allez, s'il te plait. Pour me faire plaisir. »

Elle soupira et acquiesça. Elle sortie doucement de la remise et porta son regard sur Ron qui était affairé à ranger les étagères.

--

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et ferma lentement les yeux en humant l'air. L'odeur qu'il sentait était délicieusement agréable. L'odeur de la peau d'Hermione mêlée à ses sucreries préférées : les Chocogrenouilles. Il imagina Hermione, couchée sur un lit de grenouille en chocolat, le fixant d'un regard coquin et il frissonna des pieds à la tête. Ca tenait du fantasme et cela le perturba. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, intrigué par les sensations qu'il avait ressentit. Où était passée cette délicieuse odeur ?

--

« C'est bon, je t'en prends une boîte ! »

Hermione était vivement retournée dans la remise. Son regard était baissé, caché par sa frange, mais cela n'empêcha pas de voir la teinte rouge fluo de son visage.

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! »

Elle n'avait jamais vu Ron avec une telle expression ! Son propre cœur ne s'en remettait pas.

« Je te l'emballe ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci… Ca dure combien de temps ? »

« Je ne t'ai mis qu'une toute petite dose, ça a dû s'évaporer maintenant. »

« Merci. »

« Et comme je suis généreux aujourd'hui, je t'en offre une boîte supplémentaire. »

Elle le remercia de nouveau et le salua, avant de se diriger vers Ron. Son cœur palpitait encore et il lui lança un sourire radieux en la voyant approcher. Quelques choses semblait différent dans son regard, et elle aurait souhaité être légilimancienne pour pouvoir avoir un bref aperçut de ses pensées, ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

--

Couchée sur son lit, le regard fixe au plafond, elle serrait le petit parfum contre elle. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit George au sujet de se faire belle pour Ron. Comment se faire belle quand on ne l'est pas ? Ce parfum ne suffirait sûrement pas…

Elle releva la petite bouteille et lu les ingrédients. Hormis les alcools habituels pour concocter le liquide, la mention « ingrédients secrets » l'inquiéta un peu. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser le moindre filtre d'amour et si ce parfum en contenait réellement et qu'elle abusait Ron, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle se redressa finalement et se tourna vers sa coiffeuse, jetant un œil à son reflet. Elle n'était pas belle, mais pas laide non plus. Ses cheveux restaient indomptables, mais ses dents avaient rétrécies, ce qui restait un bon point. Elle baissa le regard vers son chemisier et bomba un peu la poitrine. Elle avait pris quelques formes agréables, mais est-ce que ça suffirait à Ron ? Machinalement, elle se releva et commença à se regarder sous toutes les coutures, trouvant à chaque fois quelques chose qui l'agaçait, qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Est-ce qu'elle plaisait réellement à Ron ? Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser, mais il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et au contraire même ! C'est lui qui cherchait à être auprès d'elle, à lui porter toutes ces petites attentions qu'elle ne demandait pas mais qui la touchait énormément. Est-ce qu'il était satisfait de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui ? Elle s'était récemment replongée dans ses livres pour préparer ses études futures et Ron lui avait dit qu'il comprenait, mais est-ce qu'il n'avait pas plus besoin de sa présence, en réalité ?

Cela ne faisait qu'un tout petit mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. D'une certaine manière, la mort de son frère et de leurs amis l'ayant beaucoup secoués, il fut le dernier à remettre le nez dehors. Hermione était partie durant tout ce temps à la recherche de ses parents et son absence avait beaucoup marqué le rouquin. Il lui en avait voulu de l'avoir abandonné, et il leur fallut une nuit entière pour discuter et remettre tout en place et se comprendre enfin. Ron lui avait timidement demandé d'être sa petite amie et Hermione avait acceptée, espérant être enfin aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait. Au final, ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait… Surtout qu'il travaillait maintenant et elle, de son côté, restait fourrée dans ses études.

La Saint Valentin n'était qu'un stupide prétexte pour enrichir les commerces, elle le savait, alors pourquoi s'entêtait-elle ? Il n'y pensait peut-être même pas, il n'avait peut-être même pas prévu de la voir non plus ce jour là… C'était un stupide prétexte, oui, mais un stupide prétexte pour enfin lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait sans craindre de le faire fuir. Cela faisait près de 8 ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient. Près de 8 ans qu'elle ne se doutait pas d'avoir des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour lui, qu'elle ne se doutait pas que lui aussi semblait intéressé par elle.

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette question. Ils sortaient ensemble, mais ce n'était pas aussi fusionnel qu'Harry et Ginny. Eux deux s'aimaient et se l'étaient avoué. Elle, elle aimait Ron, mais était il aussi amoureux ? Il était attentionné, doux, mais ils ne se voyaient pas souvent… Et s'il se faisait draguer par des clientes ? Et s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ?

--

Durant ces longs mois à chercher ces parents, elle avait écrit chaque jour à Ginny, Harry et Mr. et Mrs. Weasley. Elle n'avait envoyé qu'une seule et unique lettre à Ron que celui-ci avait refusé d'ouvrir. Il avait eu tant besoin d'elle… Des mots ne lui suffisaient pas. Si seulement il l'avait lu, il aurait su combien Hermione l'aimait. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait stupidement jeté dans la cheminée avant de remonter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle avait dû transplaner directement dans la chambre du rouquin pour pouvoir lui parler et elle n'oubliera jamais l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu :

--

_La chambre était sombre et sentait le renfermé. Quelques fins rayons de soleil filtraient par les volets, mais rien ne suffisait à éclairer la pièce. Elle serra machinalement sa baguette contre elle, hésitante._

_« R… Ron ? »_

_« Sors d'ici ! »_

_Une lueur lui éblouit le visage et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la baguette du rouquin. Elle croisa son regard et son cœur se fendilla : il était sombre et haineux._

_« Ron, s'il te plait… »_

_« Va-t'en je t'ai dit ! »_

_« Pas question ! »_

_« Je ne veux pas te voir ! »_

_« Et moi si ! J'ai passé six mois en Australie ! Six longs mois à chercher mes parents ! Et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, les retrouver et les ramener pour qu'on soit enfin tous réunis !... Je… Je voulais te revoir, Ron… »_

_« Tu m'aurais laissé t'accompagner dans ce cas… »_

_« Tu étais fragile ! Tu avais besoin de ta famille ! »_

_« Je sais très bien ce dont j'avais besoin ! Et ce n'était pas d'eux ! »_

_« Ron ! Tu… »_

_Elle ne pu finir sa phrase alors qu'il se jetait sur elle en la serrant dans ses bras si fort qu'elle cru s'étouffer._

_« Pourquoi t'es partie ? Pourquoi t'es pas restée ? Kingsley aurait pu les retrouver avec une équipe d'Aurors ! Pourquoi t'es pas restée ? J'avais besoin de toi… »_

_Elle sursauta en sentant les larmes du garçon couler dans son cou et elle lui caressa le dos, honteuse. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu besoin d'elle. Elle avait pensé qu'Harry et Ginny suffiraient._

_« Je voulais venir avec toi… »_

_« Ron, tu… »_

_Elle fut coupée une nouvelle fois par un baiser du garçon. Il l'embrassait comme s'il avait eu peur de la perdre, comme s'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis des années, comme s'il voulait lui faire ressentir sa douleur. Elle lui répondit en passant ses bras autour du cou et se collant plus contre lui. Puis elle s'éloigna lentement, en lui tenant les mains._

_« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle… »_

_Il acquiesça vivement et il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit mais elle se détourna de lui et ouvrit largement les fenêtres, le faisant hurler._

_« Il fait un froid de canard dehors !! »_

_« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Cette pièce à besoin d'être aérée ! Ensuite on discutera !... »_

--

A la fin de leur discussion, alors qu'elle allait repartir, il lui avait pris la main d'un air timide et lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie, alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'embrasser… C'était le monde à l'envers !

Hermione plaque un coussin sur son visage en revoyant la mine timide de Ron. Pourquoi lui avait-il posé la question alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça ?

--

« George, je peux y aller ? »

« Hmm, pas de problème, ça sera décompté de ta paye… »

« Hey !! Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as toujours pas payé mes heures sup' du mois dernier ! »

« Quel humour ! Tiens, ça sera ta paye. »

Il lâcha une petite boîte de parfum dans les mains du rouquin avant de retourner dans la réserve.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Et joyeuse Saint Valentin, petit frère ! »

« HEIN ?! »

Ron se tourna immédiatement vers le calendrier et s'horrifia. La Saint Valentin allait avoir lieu dans une semaine et il s'était juré de couvrir Hermione de cadeaux pour lui prouver son amour. Une déclaration le mettait trop mal à l'aise, surtout si la jeune fille ne considérait pas cette relation comme sérieuse… Il avait complètement oublié que ce jour arriverait si tôt ! Il n'avait même pas réalisé que la présence de ce magasin débile avait un lien avec cette fête, alors que c'était évident ! Il baissa le regard sur la boîte de parfum et rougit avant de chercher autour de lui une idée de cadeau. Il devrait peut-être demander conseil, mais à qui ?!

--

« LA SAINT VALENTIN ?! QUAND ?! »

Ron soupira, il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir oublié et cela le rassura en partie. Harry se tenait à genoux sur un des fauteuils de salon des Weasley, les mains sur l'accoudoir : Molly avait insisté pour qu'il vienne vivre chez elle en attendant que ses études d'Aurors ne soient terminés ; et pour une fois que Ginny n'était pas dans les parages, Ron avait pu en profiter. Le brun se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil, la main sur le front.

« J'ai complètement oublié… »

« Toi encore, t'es fourré au Ministère, alors que moi je passe tout les jours devant la « Maison de Valentin »… »

« La quoi ? »

« Un horrible magasin qui a ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les fêtes… Si tu voyais sa tête, on dirait une barbe à papa géante ! »

« La semaine prochaine… »

« Hé oui ! Et je suis venu te demander de l'aide pour un cadeau pour Hermione. J'ai pas vraiment d'idée… »

« Comme si j'en avais pour Ginny… Prends lui un livre. »

« Harry ! Je suis venu te demander de l'aide ! Si c'était pour lui offrir un livre, je me serais débrouillé ! Je lui en ai déjà offert à chaque occasion qui se présentait, son anniversaire et Noël y compris ! »

« Mais ça lui plait, non ? »

« J'aimerais faire dans l'originalité pour une fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Des fleurs ? »

« Pas assez original… »

« Mais, est-ce que ça plairait à ta sœur ? »

Ron cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait mal compris.

« Hein ? Hey !! C'est moi qui suis venu te demander de l'aide en premier !! »

« Des fleurs et une boîte de chocolat, c'est simple mais ça fait toujours plaisir… Je pourrais peut être rajouter une petite peluche… Où un petit poème ou bien… »

En parlant, Harry montait les marches menant à sa chambre, le regard pensif.

« J… J'y crois pas ! Merci, vieux ! J'apprécie ton aide ! Egoiste… »

Ron se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, la mine boudeuse.

« Va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul, Weasley… Ils s'offrent quoi les Moldus pour la Saint Valentin ? »

Ron posa ses pieds sur la petite table basse et son regard se posa sur un petit tas de magazine sorcier. Il en fit glisser un jusqu'à lui et fixa la couverture : on pouvait y voir une sorcière coiffée d'un chapeau ridicule avec un immense cœur qui lançait des baisers aux lecteurs.

« Ridicule… »

Il rejeta le magazine et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Une idée germa dans son esprit, aussi audacieuse que stupide et il se releva brusquement avant de disparaître dans un crack sonore.

--

Hermione releva la tête en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. Sûrement un voisin en panne d'œuf ou quelque chose du genre. Elle replongea la tête dans son armoire et continua son tri. Pour leur première Saint Valentin, elle était déterminée à se faire jolie, à plaire à Ron ! Aucun artifice magique ne suffirait, elle devait donc mettre elle même le paquet !

--

« Oh ! R… »

Le rouquin porta vivement son doigt à ses lèvres, faisant signe à Mrs. Granger de ne pas parler fort. Elle acquiesça, interloquée et l'invita à rentrer.

« Excusez-moi de venir à l'improviste mais, j'ai besoin de votre aide… Est-ce qu'Hermione est là ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de lui et Mrs. Granger acquiesça.

« Elle est occupée à faire des tris, elle en a certainement pour des heures, la connaissant. Que me vaut cette visite ? »

« J'ai besoin de conseil… C'est embarrassant mais… »

« Pour la Saint Valentin ? »

« Oui… »

Il rougit légèrement sous le regard amusé de la mère de celle qu'il aimait.

« Et bien, et bien… Tu cherches une idée de cadeaux ? Tu veux du thé ? »

« S'il vous plait. »

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et elle disparut un instant avant de revenir avec un plateau bien rempli de cookie et deux tasses de thé.

« V… Vous êtes sûre qu'Hermione ne va pas descendre ? »

« Certaine ! Je connais ma fille et quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, on ne peut pas l'arrêter ! »

Ron ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant, puisqu'un nouveau bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de lui.

--

« Rha ! C'est pas vrai ! Non, non, non, et non ! »

Elle retira la jupe sombre qu'elle avait enfilée avant de la jeter par terre et de replonger dans son armoire, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle désespérait : elle n'était pas jolie et en plus de ça, elle ne savait pas s'habiller. Pauvre Ron qui devait supporter une fille comme elle… Elle aurait tant aimé être parfaite, être une fille moins sérieuse, plus jolie, plus drôle et plus attentionnée… Cette stupide fête la rendait folle et elle se sentait de moins en moins sûre d'elle.

--

« Mais chez vous, les Sorciers, vous n'avez pas des cadeaux… Euh… Magiques ? »

Ron évita de rire devant les grands mouvements qu'exerçait Mrs. Granger pour expliquer la magie. Il sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

« Chez nous, c'est plutôt très… Extravagant. Je cherche quelque chose d'original mais pas aussi… Ils nous vendent des chapeaux immondes avec un énorme cœur dessus !! Où ils nous font livrer des gnomes ridicules qui nous grognent des poèmes stupides ! C'est devenu vraiment stupide d'année en année… Ils savent plus quoi inventer. Je cherche quelque chose de plus… Moldu. »

Mrs. Granger le fixa les yeux ronds avant de finir par acquiescer.

« Ah ! Moldu ! Comme nous, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Vous vous offrez quoi pour la Saint Valentin, chez vous ? »

« Des chocolats, des fleurs, des vêtements, des bijoux, des dîners romantiques… C'est des choses assez banales mais qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir. »

« Vo… Votre mari vous a offert quoi pour votre première Saint Valentin ? »

Mrs. Granger eut un étrange sourire avant de secouer la tête.

« Quelque chose qu'à mon avis, tu ne peux offrir à Hermione pour le moment ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour notre première Saint Valentin, son père m'a amené chez le médecin parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien. Et il a été diagnostiqué que j'étais enceinte… »

Ron déglutit difficilement.

« Je… Je vois… Mais j'aimerais quelque chose d'un peu moins original et d'un peu moins… Contraignant ? »

Elle rit devant la mine gênée du garçon et releva la tête vers le calendrier.

« La semaine prochaine. Hmm… Tu ne veux pas lui fabriquer quelque chose toi-même ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien lui fabriquer toi-même un cadeau. Si par exemple tu veux lui offrir un cadre avec une photo de vous deux. Ou un parfum ! Il existe des magasins qui proposent de créer soit même le parfum idéal. »

Ron lança un regard à sa veste, repensant à la petite bouteille de parfum que son aîné lui avait remis.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que tu dépenses beaucoup pour elle. Elle préfèrera certainement que tu t'investisses toi-même plutôt qu'y mettre ton argent. »

« Ca rétrécit ma liste de choix… »

« Si tu lui offre un bijou, elle sera embarrassée… Et puis pour une femme, il ne faut jamais attendre la Saint Valentin pour offrir un bijou ! »

Ron sourit et baissa les yeux.

« Ca coûte si chère que ça une femme Moldue ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas… »

« Heureusement qu'Hermione est une Sorcière alors. »

Mrs. Granger éclata de rire et sentit son cœur battre : sa fille avait trouvé un garçon drôle et charmant. Ils formaient un adorable petit couple et l'idée qu'il soit un jour son beau-fils ne la repoussait absolument pas, bien au contraire ! Restait encore à convaincre le père…

« Tu as pensé à un livre ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Mais tu lui en as déjà offert… »

« Au moins une trentaine ! »

Un nouveau bruit sourd retentit au-dessus d'eux et Ron se leva brusquement.

« Je ne suis pas rassuré, si elle descend et qu'elle me voit… Je pense que je vais partir. »

« Tu as trouvé alors ? »

« Pas tout a fait, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Mrs. Granger. »

« De rien, Ronald. Si jamais tu as encore besoin de conseil, tu peux essayer de m'appeler… »

Elle indiqua le téléphone portable posé sur la table basse et Ron grimaça.

« C'est que… Je ne m'y connais pas trop avec ces bêtes là. Vous savez, chez nous on n'emploi pas tout ce qui est euh… Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit déjà Hermione ?... Elektotique ? »

« Electronique. Je comprends. Et bien… N'hésite pas à repasser, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

« Merci Mrs. Granger. »

Il lui lança un sourire charmant qui la fit rougir. Ron était adorable et… Mine de rien, lui et sa fille formaient indéniablement un adorable petit couple. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière lui et sursauta en voyant Hermione en haut des escaliers, enroulée dans un peignoir.

« C'était qui ? »

« Mrs. Smith, il lui manquait du lait pour terminer son gâteau. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? »

« Je réfléchis. »

« Tu réfléchis ? »

« Je ne trouve pas de vêtements… Enfin… Je n'arrive pas à… Je voudrais lui plaire et je… »

Mrs. Granger soupira et monta rejoindre sa fille.

« Avec toutes les jolies choses que tu as, tu ne trouves pas comment t'habiller ? »

« Non. Je sais que j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi mais… Je voudrais être belle pour lui. »

La mère se retourna vivement vers sa fille qui semblait morose. Elle s'en approcha et lui caressa doucement la joue en souriant.

« Hermione, tu es belle. Tu es une fille magnifique. Ron le sait et les autres garçons aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne le remarques peut être pas, mais quand nous faisons du shopping, il y a beaucoup de regards tournés vers toi. »

La jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard.

« Mais… Je ne me trouve pas belle. »

« Le plus important, c'est que lui te trouve à son goût, non ? »

« Peut être… »

« Bon, montre-moi les affaires que tu as. »

Au plus Hermione sortait des vêtements, au plus sa mère grimaçait. Elle finit en s'asseyant sur le lit, le regard compatissant.

« Oui, je comprends… Et je te laissais t'habiller avec ça ? Ca fait « petite fille beaucoup, beaucoup trop sage ». Je comprends. »

Hermione se força à sourire mais ressentit un réel soutien de la part de sa mère : elle la comprenait, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

« Bon. Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire un peu de shopping. On fera tout ça demain matin, tu es d'accord ? Comme je suis en congés ce sera plus pratique. »

« Merci maman. »

Elle serra sa mère contre elle, la mine rayonnante. Elle avait trouvé un appui et cela la rassurait toujours plus. Même si elle était sa mère et que son point de vue était tout sauf objectif, cela la rassurait.

--

Ron s'était assis sur un banc plus loin, fixant le ciel gris. Il faisait froid en ce mois de février, mais il n'y pensa plus, ses idées bouillonnant pour un cadeau parfait.

« Il faut que ce soit moi qui le fasse… Un dessin ? Non, trop gamin… Un poème ?... Trop ridicule… Des chocolats ? Trop banal… Un rep… »

Il se releva lentement, un large sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Un repas en amoureux ! Mais bien sûr ! Et si je me débrouille à le faire sans utiliser la magie, elle en sera d'autant plus fière !! Un repas en tête à tête, aux chandelles, juste elle et moi et… »

Il se rassit lentement, la mine déconfite.

« …Et le reste de ma famille… »

Il poussa un lourd soupire en maintenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Où est-ce que je pourrais organiser un repas en tête à tête, sans personne autour ? »

Il se concentra de plus belle pour trouver la solution, alors qu'un bus s'arrêtait devant lui. Le temps que le chauffeur ouvre la porte, les passagers sursautèrent en entendant un gros « crack ». Le banc était vide…

--

« Tiens, essaye ça. »

Hermione sortit son bras de derrière le rideau couvrant la cabine d'essayage et attrapa à tâtons la tunique que sa mère lui tendait. C'était une sorte de robe épaisse en laine, d'une couleur grise, bordée de fourrure noire. L'ensemble semblait douillé et bien chaud pour un temps pareil. Elle l'enfila et sa joie s'effaça.

« Montre voir ? »

Mrs. Granger passa la tête et se retint de rire.

« Maman, c'est… Où est le reste ? C'est beaucoup trop court. »

« A mon avis, ça plaira à Ron… Mais ça ne lui plaira pas de savoir que d'autres personnes puissent te voir porter ça. Si ton père te voyais ! »

« Maman… »

Le ton implorant dans la voix de sa fille la calma et elle entra dans la cabine.

« C'est beaucoup trop court, en effet… Et si on optait pour un pantalon plutôt qu'une jupe. Après tout avec le froid qu'il fait… Un jean tout simple avec hmm… Un pull assez chaud… Je pourrais te démêler les cheveux si tu veux et te maquiller. »

« D'accord pour le maquillage, mais pour ce qui est de mes cheveux, je préfère utiliser ma méthode, c'est moins douloureux… »

Elle fixa sa fille d'un air sévère et acquiesça finalement.

« Allez, change toi, je vais aller rapporter cette horreur. On n'a pas idée de vendre de telles tenues ! »

--

Le pantalon qu'Hermione essaya ensuite lui plu dès le premier coup d'œil et la taille étant parfait, elle jeta son dévolu dessus. Il était d'une couleur beige, taille basse se terminant en ouverture ample. En bas, de chaque côté, une petite fleurs rouge brodés, rajoutant un petit côté simple mais coquet.

« Bien, au tour du haut maintenant ! »

Le défilé continua durant une bonne petite heure jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se sente satisfaite et un peu plus « jolie ». Elle souriait déjà plus joyeusement et Mrs. Granger en était heureuse. Elle s'arrêta cependant devant une vitrine et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que j'ai assez de sous-vêtements, maman. »

« Ma chérie, tu portes des culottes blanches, c'est dépassé ça, il faut innover un peu tu sais… Mais ce n'était pas forcément pour toi que je m'arrêtais ici. J'ai une Saint Valentin à fêter aussi… »

« MAMAN !! »

« …Et ton père n'a plus de caleçon neuf à se mettre, je suis sûre que cela lui plaira comme cadeau. »

Hermione grimaça : un instant elle avait imaginé… Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se souvienne…

--

« Bien, voilà tes nouvelles horaires. »

« Je… Je termine à 11h ?! 11h du soir ?! Pourquoi 11h ?! »

Ron avait les yeux écarquillés en fixant sa fiche d'employé.

« Tu as visiblement compris que tu terminais à 11h, ça rentre vite je vois. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pour ton bien, tu sais. Sinon j'annule tout et… »

« Non !! Non, non, non, c'est bon. Merci… Mais je vais faire quoi jusqu'à cette heure ? »

« Il y a des travaux à refaire, et durant 4 jours, après la fermeture, on attaquera une petite rénovation. Rien de bien méchant, mais j'en ai marre d'avoir des seaux et des bassines partout quand il pleut. »

« Ouais… Très bien. »

« Ne fait pas cette tête, ça ira vite avec nos baguettes, mais c'est juste en prévention cette horaire, bien que je pense que ce soit nécessaire mon cher frère… »

« Mais quatre jours quand même… »

« Je comptais réaménager l'arrière du magasin en un petit studio pour moi, comme ça je serais à proximité pour le travail. Dès le réveil, je serais disponible et je pourrais aussi m'offrir une petite sieste pendant que tu t'occuperas des clients ! »

« Ah bravo… »

George tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère en signe d'encouragement.

« Allez, c'est notre contrat si tu veux avoir ce que tu veux, petit frère. »

« Ouais, ouais… »

Les premiers clients arrivèrent alors que Ron terminait de faire voler les derniers articles reçus vers l'arrière boutique. C'est vrai que la place était assez grande pour un petit studio, même avec les articles de Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ron soupira en s'appuyant sur un des gros cartons : un petit studio, pour lui et Mione, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se creuser la tête pour organiser son repas s'ils avaient eu leur petit nid à eux… Il se releva brusquement. S'il commençait à envisager de telle chose, c'est que cette relation était très sérieuse. Il le savait depuis le début, mais cela l'effraya un peu. Il n'avait pas besoin de se projeter dans l'avenir, mais juste profiter du présent… Même s'il rêvait d'un futur parfait avec Hermione.

« Ron ?! On a des clients !! »

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive !! »

Se concentrer sur son travail et arrêter de s'imaginer des trucs pareils !

--

Hermione était rouge de honte alors que sa mère souriait paisiblement.

« Et bien, on a fait de bons achats je trouve… »

« C'était… Gênant ! Maman, enfin !! »

Mrs. Granger éclata de rire et attrapa les sacs de sa fille.

« Bon, je vais rentrer, je pense que tu as un peu de temps pour passer voir Ron avant de retourner réviser. »

« Oui… Mais j'ai peur de faire une bêtise quand même. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, il travaille, il a un salaire et moi je suis encore dans mes livres à réviser comme au temps de Poudlard. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu étudies ? »

« Pour assurer mon avenir et travailler dans ce que j'aime. »

« Pour assurer ton avenir, tu as tout dit. »

« Je… Enfin… Oui, si j'ai un travail assez bien placé, j'aurais assez d'argent pour devenir indépendante et… »

« … Et penser à fonder ta famille et me faire des petits enfants ? »

« MAMAN !! »

« Je plaisante, mais l'idée est là. Ne t'en fais pas, il comprend, j'en suis sûr. Il n'est pas si bête dans le fond, juste un peu maladroit. »

« Oui… Juste un peu maladroit… »

« Tu n'as qu'à faire une petite pause. Vous n'avez qu'à aller au cinéma ce soir, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Pourquoi pas... Encore merci, maman… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que je gâte un peu ma fille. Allez, rejoins moi à la maison par… par tes propres moyens. »

« Oui. A tout à l'heure ! »

--

La porte tinta et Ron soupira. Un client alors qu'il venait tout juste de servir une flopé de gamins mal éduqués… Mais son humeur massacrante s'évapora alors que ses yeux se posaient sur une Hermione un peu intimidée. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon qui s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser.

« PAS DURANT LES HEURES DE TRAVAIL, WEASLEY !... ON NE FRICOTTE PAS AVEC LA CLIENTELE ! ET SI LA CLIENTE EST JOLIE, ON LA RESERVE AU PATRON, AUTREMENT DIT, MOI ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron ricana alors que George sortait de l'arrière boutique avec une paire de lunette semblable à l'œil que portait Maugrey.

« Hmm… Il va aussi falloir que je réajuste ces lunettes, elles sont beaucoup trop puissantes… Jolie culotte rose, Hermignonne… »

Hermione rougit violement alors que Ron se retournait vivement vers son frère le poing levé. George éclata de rire, faisant mine de reculer pour se protéger.

« Je plaisantais ! Je plaisantais !! »

Ron grogna et se tourna vers la jeune fille, le regard interrogateur. Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rouges…

« Elle est blanche… »

Le garçon se sentit rassuré, mais porté par une étrange curiosité, ses yeux descendirent tout seuls jusqu'au fessier de la jeune fille qui ne le remarqua pas…

« Je ne vois peut être pas ses sous-vêtements, mais je vois parfaitement la tête que tu fais, Ron… »

Hermione se retourna et le concerné détourna rapidement le regard alors que George éclatait de nouveau de rire. Le plus jeune toussa pour reprendre contenance avant de se poster face à la jeune fille.

« Oui, bon… Euh… Tu voulais quelque chose, Mione ? »

« Rien de spécial, à part te proposer de venir au cinéma avec moi, ce soir. Tu sais, la salle noire où on projette des images animées sur un grand drap blanc. Ca t'avait plu la dernière fois, non ? »

« Oh volontiers !! Avec plaisir même mais… Je travaille jusqu'à tard cette semaine, je suis désolé. »

« Tous les soirs ? »

« Oui. »

« On peut reporter ça à dimanche sinon… »

George arriva, posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, la mine sévère.

« Non, non et non, désolé mais Ron est loué jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour m'aider à divers travaux dans le magasin. »

« Oh, je vois. »

« Par contre, moi je suis libre ce soir, si tu veux… »

« GEORGE !! »

Il éclata de rire devant la mine surprise de Ron et d'Hermione. Le premier pour voir sa petite amie se révolter autant, et la seconde face à la jalousie de son petit copain.

« Bon, très bien, très bien… En attendant je finis de ranger l'arrière boutique. »

Ron baissa la tête en se frottant les cheveux, la mine penaude.

« J'suis désolé, j'aurais voulu, sincèrement… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, je comprends. C'est pas grave, je vais rentrer pour réviser et… Et je réviserais encore. »

« Tu passes ton examen quand déjà ? »

« Avril prochain normalement, si tout se passe bien. »

Le garçon sourit et déposa un baiser tendre sur le front d'Hermione.

« Tout se passera bien. Tu es la fille la plus douée que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu le passeras haut la main. »

« Mais pour ça, il faut que je révise… »

« Hmm… Si tu le dis… »

Elle cachait tant bien qu'elle pouvait ses joues roses : Ron l'avait déjà flatté, mais à chaque fois, cela lui faisait ce petit effet qui la rendait légèrement euphorique. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tourner les talons.

« Je repasserais au magasin en cas, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Tu es la bienvenue, c'est bon pour les clients en plus : tu me mets de bonne humeur à chaque fois ! »

Elle sourit et referma la porte derrière elle avant de transplaner chez elle. Cela la surpris qu'il soit devenu aussi doux alors qu'ils se disputaient autant par le passé… Son changement avait commencé au début des vacances d'été d'il y a deux ans, juste avant de partir à la quête aux Horcruxes… Et elle avait soupçonné cet étrange bouquin « Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières » d'en être la raison. Mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Ron pour se servir des enseignements d'un livre : pour une fois qu'il étudiait et appliquait parfaitement ses « cours ». En fait, leurs disputes avaient évolué en douces chamailleries et autres taquineries d'amoureux. Elle sentit de nouveau son cœur s'envoler et sursauta alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière elle.

« Tu as fait plus vite que moi, on dirait. »

Hermione attrapa les sacs de sa mère avant de monter à l'étage pour commencer à réviser… Et en profiter pour essayer de nouveau les tenues acheter. Après tout, se montrer un peu coquette n'était jamais mauvais !

--

Les jours s'écoulèrent et Ron rentrait chaque soir épuisé. Le toit avait été réparé et l'arrière boutique ressemblait doucement à quelque chose. Sur les conseils d'Hermione, George avait lancé un sortilège d'agrandissement sur un vieux cagibi pour pouvoir gagner de la place et y mettre les articles et autres fournitures magiques. Ainsi le studio paraissait moins encombré. Hermione aurait pu être d'une grande aide s'ils avaient accepté qu'elle reste, mais elle devait se consacrer à ses études en priorité. Pourtant Ron n'aurait pas refusé de la voir un peu plus. Il avait besoin de la voir, de l'embrasser, de la caresser, la frôler, la sentir… Ils ne faisaient que flirter depuis le début de leur relation, s'échangeant quelques petits baisers et autres regards tendres. Il avait bien tenté d'accélérer les choses, mais Harry et Ginny étaient rentrés plus tôt ce jour là, voulant se consacrer aux mêmes activités, dans la chambre juste à côtés et pas en tant que débutants…

Ron se sentit soudain humilier : il avait une petite amie mais il ne pouvait pas en profiter alors que d'autres arrivaient plus facilement à se débrouiller ! Harry et Ginny étaient vraiment chanceux : ils étaient sous le même toit et Harry avait reçu la bénédiction de Mrs. Weasley. Si Ron osait demander quoi que ce soit au père d'Hermione en rapport avec leur relation, il était sûr qu'il diminuerait considérablement sa propre durée de vie. Mrs. Granger semblait plus apte à accepter ce genre de chose… Et de son côté, ce n'était pas ses parents qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin : Mr. Weasley était l'homme le plus heureux du monde à chaque fois qu'Hermione leur rendait visite, pensant toujours à lui rapporter quelques magasines Moldus vantant des produits plus étranges les uns que les autres pour un cerveau de Sorcier. Ginny l'avait même suggérait : si leur mère était heureuse d'avoir Harry pour « futur beau-fils », ce serait leur père qui serait heureux d'avoir Hermione pour « futur belle-fille ».

Il fixait le plafond, les bras derrière la tête, ressassant toutes ces pensées. Il était heureux avec elle et il était amoureux, sincèrement. Il avait envie de la voir et s'il avait pu trouver un quelconque moyen pour rejoindre sa belle chaque soir, il aurait tout fait pour dormir auprès d'elle…

Il ne lui restait que deux jours pour préparer le repas : il s'était entraîné durement chaque midi pour se préparer son propre déjeuner et il s'étonnait à chaque fois du goût délicieux de ses mets… Pour une fois qu'il était réellement doué quelque part !

--

Hermione referma un livre et roula sur le côté, buttant doucement contre Pattenrond qui s'étira avant de ronronner. Elle le caressa machinalement avant de le serrer contre elle, comme un oreiller, ce qui satisfit le félin qui répondit par des coups de tête affectifs.

Elle avait réfléchit et allait peut être accepter la proposition de Mr. Weasley.

--

_Il l'avait prise à part dans la cuisine, sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Après avoir vérifié que personnes les écoutaient, il avait invité Hermione à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il la fixait d'un air tendre comme aurait pu le faire son père puis avait baissé le regard pour chercher ses mots, comme aurait pu le faire Ron…_

_« Hermione, je sais que tu voudrais travailler pour la défense des droits des races magiques. Tu es une jeune femme brillante et je ne doute pas que tu réussisses l'examen, cependant tu es d'origine Moldu et bien que Tu-Sais-Qu… Voldemort… Bien qu'il n'existe plus, il y a des vieilles habitudes qui persistent… C'est pas très joli, je sais, mais si tu as besoin de mon soutien, je peux en toucher deux mots à mes contacts, même Kingsley est prêt à appuyer ta candidature. Tu es un peu jeune, mais nous savons tous que tu en es capable. Tu es vraiment douée. »_

_« Vous voulez m'aider à avoir ce poste ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais cette méthode, c'est un peu… Calculé, non ? »_

_« Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré t'en parler avant. Je sais que tu es capable d'y arriver par toi-même, mais il y a encore certains Sorciers qui pourraient choisir quelqu'un de moins qualifié que toi, mais avec au moins un tout petit peu de sang Sorcier. »_

_« Je vois… Je vais y réfléchir… »_

_« Ma proposition tiendra toujours, autant pour demain, que pour le mois prochain, que pour dans 10 ans, même ! Ne pense pas que j'essais de te rabaisser, au contraire. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça me touche sincèrement, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Après tout je voudrais travailler à la défense des droits des races magiques… C'est bien pour cette raison que je voudrais y arriver par moi-même. »_

_Mr. Weasley s'était levé et avait posé une main affective sur l'épaule d'Hermione en lui souriant d'un air apaisé._

_« Je n'en doute pas. Mais sache que tu peux toujours compter sur nous. »_

_Elle en était presque émue et ne pu murmurer qu'un simple merci._

--

Non, mieux valait attendre au moins l'examen avant de demander l'aide de Mr. Weasley… Elle n'aura qu'à attendre l'année suivante pour le repasser, appuyée des lettres de recommandations de ses contacts et… Un an de plus, ce n'était pas grand-chose pour se consacrer à ce qu'elle aimait faire : étudier. Mais avoir un travail pour se débrouiller et ne plus vivre aux crochets de ses parents… Même s'ils étaient les premiers à lui répétaient qu'elle pouvait rester autant qu'elle voulait sous leur toit, cela la gênait quand même. Elle relâcha Pattenrond qui poussa un miaulement de mécontentement et se retourna vers son bouquin. Il était minuit, Ron devait être chez lui, endormis. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se l'imagina. Elle l'avait déjà vu dormir et elle le trouvait tellement beau… Il était beau et courageux, et elle l'aimait...

--

Le matin de la Saint Valentin arriva enfin et Mrs. Granger s'attela à préparer sa fille. Ron n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours et elle n'était plus passée au magasin pour le voir. Elle ignorait s'il était disponible et s'il serait content de la voir ainsi. Elle ignorait tout autant s'il avait prévu quelque chose… Et s'il avait oublié cette fête ? Elle en serait déçue, au début certainement, mais après tout, elle lui aurait prouvé qu'elle l'aimait, même s'il y a plein d'autre jour pour ça. Mais après tout, la Saint Valentin n'est pas n'importe quel jour : il est le jour qui donne du courage aux cœurs amoureux ! Elle n'aurait jamais osé se maquiller pour lui en temps normal ni faire autant attention à son apparence, juste pour ses beaux yeux bleus.

« C'est fantastique, tes cheveux sont aussi lisses que ceux d'un bébé ! »

« Je te l'avais dit que la magie avait du bon. »

--

George accrocha une pancarte à l'entrée du magasin et Ron se pencha, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu me remercieras plus tard… Et je retiendrais ça sur ton salaire. »

Il se pencha un peu plus et pu voir les mots : « Fermeture exceptionnelle ce soir à 17h00 jusqu'à demain midi ». George termina de le fixer et se retourna vers lui.

« Comme ça tu auras tout le temps de te préparer dans l'arrière boutique. N'oublie pas de tout fermer quand même après, je n'aimerais pas avoir de cambrioleurs. »

« Merci, vraiment. »

« Ouais, ouais, tu me le rendras plus tard… »

« Et si jamais y a un soucis, je te joins chez toi, c'est ça ? »

« Hein ? Euh, non, pas besoin je… Ne me joins pas chez moi, je n'allumerais pas la cheminée de toute façon… »

« Dis, tu es bien sûr que c'est pour moi que tu fermes à 17h00 ? »

« Bien entendu ! »

« Alors pourquoi depuis ce matin, Angelina Johnson semble avoir pris un abonnement au café d'en face ? Elle n'arrêter pas de lancer des regards au magasin… Tu es sûr que c'est juste pour moi que tu fermes à 17h00 ? »

« Si papa et maman sont au courant de quoi que ce soit, je sais que ça viendra de toi et je te vire… »

Ron se sentit enfin supérieur et éclata de rire face à la mine faussement sévère de son aîné.

« Je t'emprunte l'hibou du magasin, j'ai une invitation à envoyer ! »

--

« Et voilà, alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Mrs. Granger tourna le miroir à sa fille qui écarquilla les yeux, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres

« C'est moi ça ? »

« Oui, ma chéri. »

« Je… Je ressemble à une fille ! »

« Mais bien évidemment, puisque tu es une fille. »

« Oui, enfin je veux dire que je ressemble à une fille normal. »

« C'est sûr qu'un petit rat de bibliothèque ne va pas chercher à perdre trois heures à se préparer… »

Le maquillage était léger. Un peu de poudre sur les yeux, du mascara, un rouge à lèvre rose nacré, vraiment pas grand-chose qui pourtant lui donnait cette apparence de…

« Une femme ? »

Hermione et sa mère levèrent les yeux vers Mr. Granger qui avait ouvert la porte et découvrait sa petite fille. Il la dévisagea longuement, sans bouger, ayant l'impression que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Elles ne savaient pas comment réagir et l'homme soupira finalement en fixant Hermione.

« J'espère qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine pour que tu fasses autant d'efforts pour lui… »

Puis son regard se posa sur sa femme :

« J'espère qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine pour lui abandonner notre fille… »

Elles sourirent toutes les deux avant de déclarer d'une même voix, qu'il en valait la peine…

Le hululement d'un hibou les fit sursauter et Hermione alla lui ouvrir en attrapant la lettre qu'il tenait à son bec. Mr. Granger devina de qui provenait cette lettre et préféra quitter les lieux, le cœur empli d'une pincée de jalousie.

La mère s'approcha alors que sa fille décachetait l'enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une invitation. C'est Ron qui me l'a envoyé ! »

« Tu vois qu'il y a pensé. »

« J'ai le trac tout à coup. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Tu le rejoins à quelle heure ? »

« A 19h30. »

« Et bien tu as toute la journée pour te détendre et lire un peu… »

« J'ai passé ma semaine à étudier ! Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir le moindre livre aujourd'hui. »

« J'espère que ce changement ne va pas te détourner de tes études quand même ? »

« Ca jamais ! J'ai un but dans la vie et je compte bien l'atteindre ! »

Mais peut être qu'en prononçant ses mots, le fameux but à atteindre avait quelque peu évolué et allait plus loin que le domaine du travail…

--

19h10, Ron releva lentement la main de la table et remarqua les tremblements de son corps. Il était inquiet, stressé et impatient à la fois. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et sursauta alors que quelqu'un tapait à la porte du magasin.

« Que… Elle est déjà là ? »

Il s'avança et souleva le rideau de tissus de la vitrine avant de grimacer : Lavande était collé à la vitre, tout sourire.

« Lavande, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un cadeau pour toi. Je sais, je sais : tu es avec Granger maintenant, mais je me suis dit que j'avais bien le droit de t'offrir un petit quelque chose. Accepte-le, s'il te plait. »

Il ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle lui tendait l'emballage avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de s'échapper en courant en le saluant de loin.

« Et bonne chance pour ce soir !! »

Il écarquilla les yeux : tout le monde était au courant ou quoi ?

--

Hermione fixait l'horloge du salon : 19h25, il était temps d'y aller. Elle inspira doucement pour se détendre et transplana pour se retrouver face au magasin. Elle tapa timidement à la vitre et Ron apparut de derrière les rideaux, le teint livide. Ses couleurs lui revinrent instantanément lorsqu'il la reconnue et il l'invita à entrer. L'air était doux et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture planait autour d'eux. Quelques bougies flottaient ça et là et Ron aida Hermione à retirer sa veste, d'une manière très gentleman. Il l'embrassa et se pencha doucement à son oreille :

« Tu es superbe. Joyeuse Saint Valentin. »

Elle n'en revenait pas : alors qu'il s'écartait du chemin, elle aperçut une table bien agencée au milieu du petit studio, un rôti fumant les attendait, accompagné de deux verres de cidre. Elle n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux, et il en parut fier.

« Et tout ça, sans baguette magique ! »

Elle n'en revenait réellement pas : tout ça pour elle ?! Rien que pour elle ?!

Il lui attrapa doucement la main, la sortant de ses pensées et l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa chaise.

« J'espère que ça te plait… »

« Ron ! C'est magnifique !! »

« Et tu n'as pas encore goûté mes plats ! Je me suis surpris moi-même ! »

Il lui tendit une fourchette de viande qu'elle mangea.

« Hmm !! Incroyable !! C'est délicieux ! Ron ! Tu as un don ! »

« Je suis content que ça te plaise… »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle l'entende. Elle s'était faite belle pour lui, juste pour lui. Il avait tant envié Krum à l'époque, mais comparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ce bal n'était rien.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, entre baisers volés et douces attentions, avec quelques discussions de la vie de tout les jours ajoutées.

« J'allais oubliés le dessert ! »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais manger quoi que ce soit d'autre… »

« C'est pas grand-chose, comme j'ai pas trop eu le temps alors j'ai improvisé. Tu aimes les Chocogrenouilles ? »

Comme une révélation, Hermione plongea vivement sa main dans le sac pour attraper le parfum que lui avait remis George. Elle avait complètement oublié d'en mettre ! Elle s'en aspergea légèrement et reposa le tout dans son sac.

--

Ron attrapa le saladier de Chocogrenouille et il fronça les sourcils : il avait l'impression que son odorat c'était décuplé. L'odeur des Chocogrenouille l'enveloppait totalement, mêlée à celle d'Hermione. Il ferma lentement les yeux en revoyant la jeune fille à demi-nue, croquant dans un chocolat avant de lui lancer un regard coquin.

--

Hermione s'était levée et fixait l'expression sur le visage de Ron. Elle s'avança lentement et lui attrapa le saladier des mains, le faisant sursauter.

« A quoi tu rêves ? »

Il la fixa d'un air déstabilisé alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec le saladier. Il avait envie de la toucher, de la serrer contre lui, de… Plus… Beaucoup plus !

--

Les Chocogrenouilles volèrent à travers la pièce, finissant leur course sur le lit et le sol. Hermione avait lancé à temps un sort de renforcement pour éviter que le saladier ne se brise. Elle était prisonnière des bras de Ron qui avait enfouie sa tête dans le coup de la jeune fille, humant le parfum du chocolat ensorcelant qui s'en échappait.

« Mione, tu sens bon… »

Il releva la tête et elle le dévisagea, les yeux sombres. Elle fit le premier pas en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'enserra plus contre lui et lécha délicatement les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui entrouvrit sa bouche pour lui laisser le passage. Le baiser langoureux qu'ils partagèrent les étourdit presque et Ron souleva Hermione dans ses bras avant de la déposer sur le lit, au milieu des chocolats. Elle le fixait de ce même regard coquin que dans ses pensées et il se sentit encore plus tourmenté.

« Mione… »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres, les joues. Il lui souleva délicatement le pull et l'embrassa sur le ventre, la faisant rire par quelques chatouilles involontaires.

Le parfum ensorcelant avait fait son effet et s'était dissipé. Il avait été un bon détonateur à cette situation car maintenant qu'il avait pris son élan, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter…

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il lui retira entièrement le pull, mais plus par anticipation que par fraîcheur. Il grogna en découvrant un soutien gorge couleur chocolat décoré d'un nœud papillon rose.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ron. »

Il poussa un nouveau grognement de satisfaction : ce soir elle serait son chocolat, et il n'en laisserait pas une miette… Il embrassa délicatement le buste avant de mordre doucement dans le tissu en le tirant vers le bas, découvrant un sein qu'il se hâta d'embrasser. Elle gémit et il sourit contre sa peau, heureux de découvrir qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Elle se mordit la main et il se détacha d'elle pour s'occuper du pantalon qu'il jugea de trop. Il lui retira délicatement les chaussures puis baissa doucement le jean, appréciant les centimètres carrés de peau qu'il découvrait. La culotte était assortie au soutien gorge et les nœuds roses sur les côtés étaient visiblement fait pour être défait et libérer la peau du tissu encombrant. Alors qu'il descendait le long de ses hanches, elle le repoussa doucement en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

« Je trouve que ce n'est pas très équitable tout ça… »

Il la regarda interloqué alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour lui retirer son pull à son tour. Il ne disait plus rien et gémit joyeusement alors qu'elle lui embrassait la poitrine. Le Quidditch pratiqué de temps en temps lui permettait de garder une assez belle musculature. Fine mais bien dessinée. Il retint son souffle alors qu'il sentait la main glacée de la jeune fille glisser à sa ceinture pour lui défaire le pantalon. Poussé par l'impatience, il se déchaussa et l'aida à retirer le reste, avant de se retrouver face à face, en sous-vêtement. Il se pencha délicatement au-dessus d'elle et lui défit les cheveux qui s'éparpillèrent sur l'oreiller. Les Chocogrenouilles immobiles, parfumaient le lit de leur odeur délicate, sans fondre, maintenu par un sort magique. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était des plus délicieux qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même un repas à Poudlard n'était pas aussi tentant !

Il lui caressa les cheveux en descendant le long de son cou puis de sa poitrine, du flanc jusqu'à la cuisse.

« Tu es magnifique… »

Elle inspira profondément, émue d'être regardée avec autant d'amour et d'admiration. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était être belle et désirable et le défi était visiblement réussit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement en faisant glisser les bretelles de soutien gorge. Le nœud papillon à l'avant servait aussi d'attache et elle rit alors qu'il glissait son nez contre sa peau, la chatouillant avec son souffle chaud. Il le détacha en tirant sur le nœud et Hermione s'en débarrassa aisément.

« Appétissante… »

Il emprisonna ses seins entre ses grandes mains et Hermione soupira de plaisir : ces mains chaudes avaient parfaitement la bonne taille pour envelopper sa poitrine en la gardant au chaud. Elle se releva un peu et son genou toucha délicatement la boursouflure qui se dessinait à travers le caleçon du garçon. Elle en sursauta presque mais baissa un regard timide vers l'intimité de Ron… Après tout elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu autre que dans ses bouquins… Elle se releva doucement, le faisant basculer et se pencha vers lui, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

« Tu es encore trop habillé. »

« Toi aussi alors… »

« Ca peut se gérer… »

Elle baissa sa main au niveau du ruban et s'apprêta à tirer dessus alors que Ron agrippa brusquement ses doigts.

« Je… Je veux le faire, s'il te plait… »

Elle sentit ses joues rougirent et Ron défit les deux nœuds en même temps, découvrant une Hermione entièrement nue sous ses yeux.

« A toi mainten… Ron… ! »

Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase alors qu'il la caressait délicatement à travers ses boucles brunes. Elle retomba doucement en arrière et il en profita pour retirer lui-même le dernier tissus qu'il portait. Il se rapprocha et se colla doucement contre le flanc de la jeune fille. Ron se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser alors que sa main s'aventurait de nouveau vers l'intimité de la jeune fille. Elle gémit entre leurs lèvres et se cambra doucement alors qu'il inséra un doigt en elle, sans lâcher leur baiser. Elle était déjà humide, mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il se recula et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, embrassant doucement sa poitrine, contournant le nombril, pour finalement aller perdre sa langue à l'endroit fatidique… Hermione se cambra violement en poussant un long gémissement : il avait visiblement trouvé le point sensible. Elle n'avait plus honte de son corps, mais cela la gênait tout de même… Malgré que Ron sache s'y prendre aussi bien. Il jouait avec elle la faisant haleter, changeant les directions de ses mouvements de langues. Elle devenait folle… Puis soudain elle se cambra brusquement en criant le nom de Ron, des étincelles blanches sous ses paupières et des palpitations dans son bas ventre. Elle en frissonna et Ron remonta lentement, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle se hissa sur ses coudes avec les derniers réflexes qui lui restait et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ses yeux étaient encore troublés pas les dernières vagues de plaisir qui la quittaient et lorsque son cerveau reprit « pied » elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Ca t'a plu. »

« En plus d'être doué pour la cuisine… Ron… C'était… »

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mot et il ricana, fière de lui. Elle se coucha sur le côté, lui faisant face, le fixant d'un regard plein de désir et il lui caressa le cou avant de la basculer de nouveau sur le dos et de se positionner entre ses jambes. Son sexe frottait contre le sien au plus qu'elle écartait les cuisses.

« J'ai envie, Mione… »

« Alors viens… »

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'inséra délicatement. Elle remua doucement sous lui, retenant les contractions douloureuses qui poussaient en elle et il la pénétra complètement.

« Ca va ? »

« Ca fait mal. »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non ! Continue, s'il te plait…»

Il la regarda d'un air coupable et elle se força à sourire en lui attrapant le visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

« C'est bon, je te dis, ne t'en fais pas… »

L'odeur de leur corps mêlés se mélangeait aux Chocogrenouilles qui ne fondaient pas. Ron était au paradis et il commença quelques va-et-vient délicats. L'expression de douleur sur le visage d'Hermione passa rapidement au faciès du plaisir : la bouche entrouverte, le regard fixé sur son amant, elle l'enserra entre ses cuisses, le poussant à aller plus loin. Elle gémit à chaque assaut et Ron grogna en haletant. C'était diaboliquement bon : elle était douce et chaude et il se sentait à l'étroit. Il était au paradis et pourtant c'était infernal…

« Ron, ça… Ca vient… »

Il donna quelques à-coups plus violents et il sursauta alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui, plantant ses ongles dans son dos.

« ROOOOON !! »

Il s'arrêta, sentant les contractions autour de lui, reprenant un peu sa respiration. Hermione haletait, le cœur battant : il sentait son rythme cardiaque contre sa propre poitrine et son cœur allait bientôt battre de paire avec elle. Il la fixa d'un regard tendre et amoureux et elle lui sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de se glisser à son oreille en riant doucement.

« Je t'aime, Mione. »

Elle le releva lentement, le fixant droit dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé.

« Redis le moi. »

Il lui dédia un sourire en coin qui la fit craquer et recommença un va-et-vient qui la fit gémir.

« Ron ! Arrête ! Re… Redis-le moi, s'il te plait. »

Il obéît et la fixa droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Elle sourit et pencha légèrement la tête, intimidée.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il ricana et se rapprocha d'elle d'un air coquin.

« Redis le moi ? »

« Je t'aime, Ron. »

« Alors tout est en règle… Si on reprenait là où on en était ? »

Il se recula un peu plus et s'enfonça profondément en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle repasse ses jambes autour de ses fesses et le fixe d'un air menaçant.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue, arrête ça, s'il te plait. »

« Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux… »

Il recommença ses va-et-vients plus réguliers et accéléra le rythme, frappant de plus en plus fort en elle.

« Ah ! Ron ! Je vais encore… »

Elle se tendit en hurlant alors qu'il se déversait en elle. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux à moitié fermés, il gémit longuement alors qu'elle sentait le sexe de Ron s'agiter en elle. Il retomba finalement contre elle, épuisé.

« C'était… Trop bon… »

Il se releva lentement, une Chocogrenouille entre les dents et en tendit l'autre moitié à Hermione qu'elle croqua en riant.

« Tu savais que le chocolat et un aphrodisiaque ? »

« Comme le parfum que George m'a offert et que j'ai utilisé tout à l'heure… Efficace, non ? »

Elle le fixa, les yeux ronds.

« Tu… Tu as utilisé un parfum toi aussi ? »

« Parce que toi aussi ? »

« Oui, Chocolat Ensorcelant. »

« C'est le même que j'ai utilisé ! »

Ils restèrent un instant bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire. Ron en profita pour attraper sa baguette et lancer un sort de nettoiement sur eux deux. Il s'assit au bord du lit, reprenant doucement son souffle alors qu'Hermione se collait contre son dos, les bras autour de son cou.

« Je reprendrais bien un peu de Chocogrenouille… Et un peu de toi aussi… »

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, amoureuse alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le bras, amoureux.

Ils s'étaient choisis l'un l'autre et aucun des deux ne regrettaient. Hermione soupira et se hissa doucement, son regard se portant sur la poubelle au fond de la pièce.

« Ron ? »

« Hmm ? »

« C'est quoi ce chapeau ridicule ? »

Dépassant de la corbeille, le fameux chapeau du « temple de Valentin » gisait, froissé.

« Une cliente un peu tordue qui nous l'a amené… Tu disais que tu reprendrais bien un peu de Chocogrenouille… Et un peu de moi ? »

Il se retourna doucement, lui dédiant un sourire satisfait et amoureux… La nuit promettait d'être longue !

--

George apparut devant le magasin, les cheveux en bataille. Il s'étira et bailla une dernière fois, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il leva sa baguette et les sortilèges de protections se levèrent, suivit des rideaux. Son regard se posa sur Ron et Hermione qui buvait gentiment leur chocolat au lait sur la table du fond, se fixant amoureusement.

« Bonjour les amoureux ! »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, souriante.

« Bonjour George ! Angelina a apprécié le Gingembre Coquin ? »

« Bien évidement et… RON !! Tu lui as dit ? »

« Je t'assure que non. Elle a deviné toute seule… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Gingembre Coquin ? »

Il s'avança vers eux et vola le croissant de Ron, tentant de changer de discussion.

« HEY ! »

« Et votre soirée ? Hmm ? »

Hermione ne tourna même pas le regard alors que Ron souriait d'un air niais. George releva la tête vers le lit, interrogateur.

« Vous… Le lit n'a même pas été défait ?! »

Ron tourna la tête dans la même direction que lui : Hermione avait lancé un sortilège visiblement très efficace pour faire apparaître le lit tel qu'il l'avait laissé. L'aîné secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Et bien, les jeunes de nos jours ne savent vraiment pas profiter… »

La jeune fille jubilait et lança un regard complice à Ron qui sourit, le cœur léger. George s'attela à la préparation du reste de la boutique, sans s'occuper des deux amoureux. Hermione regardait autour d'eux, le regard perçant et Ron s'enquit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je me disais qu'un petit studio sur le Chemin de Travers… Quand j'aurais ce travail, je pense que je pourrais penser à investir pour avoir mon propre chez moi. »

« Quand tu auras CE travail ? »

« Oui, il est fait pour moi et d'une manière où d'une autre… »

« Tu ne veux plus étudier ? »

« Je veux avancer. C'est mon nouveau but. »

Elle se releva et se pencha par-dessus la table en embrassant Ron qui sourit largement : ils auraient leur petit nid douillet bien à eux et il pourra se rattraper et devancer Harry et Ginny, pour une fois !


End file.
